


Did You Not Know

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Delusions, Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Haunted by 8 words spoken by many different faces Icy leads Darcy and Stormy into another battle against the Winx. One with a rather odd outcome.





	Did You Not Know

"Did you not know that it's all a lie?"

It was the second time Icy heard that same message. That day anyhow. If she had to count the exact total…well she just wouldn't be able to.

And the worst part was, she had no clue why people kept telling her this. At the start of the week it was a waitress at the restaurant she, Darcy, and Stormy ate at. And then it was one of her old classmates. And soon it was just random passerbys. And so Icy would zone them out.

She had better ways to spend her time than listening to them squawk. She had a school to destroy and a planet to conquer. And conquer she would. If only her sisters could get their shit in line. No worries. She'd have them shaped up in no time and ready to ride back out into a battle of some sorts.

They have as many shots at this world domination thing as they needed. Icy wasn't worried. One failure…two…three. Doesn't matter. Deep down she knew she'd win eventually. After all, she makes the rules in this place.

And sometimes it's just fun to play the bad guy. How fun would it be to just be 'good' all day, every day?

None at all.

And that's why she had to switch it up a little.

Icy bid Darcy and Stormy dark dreams and retired to her bed. Tomorrow would make a new day…

A long day.

The sun rose rather early that morning. Or it seemed so to the woman opening her eyes to it.

Wouldn't it have been nice to say that the sunlight washed over her? No. Quite the opposite happened. The ice witch awoke to a gloomy sky—snow in the forecast—just as it should be.

"You ready ladies?" Icy asked upon Darcy and Stormy's assemblage.

The two gave a simple simultaneous nod.

A simple command cut through the wind. "Attack!"

It was a battle much like her first; an army of decay (this time it would be sheer rot, the undead) below her as she and her sisters took on those meddling fairies above. Naturally she'd have Bloom all to herself. A wicked grin spread across Icy's face. She'd win this time.

She had the first strike; shards of sharp ice spiraling toward the flame princess. Naturally the girl retaliated with a wave of fire. Icy promptly set to freezing it and countering the pathetic counter-attack. It had worked.

Easily so.

The fairy was now covered in a sparkling sheet of ice. A white death. A sort of frozen hell that began to expand outward a box the fairy in. She was going to win this one. For sure. Without a doubt.

"Did you not know that it's all a lie?" Bloom whispered as the ice snaked up her neck.

"What." Icy muttered. "What did you just say!?" She hollered.

"Did you not know that it's all a lie?" Bloom answered at an equal volume.

The ice fell away, its maker caught off guard.

"No. No you have to stop talking." Icy replied much too abruptly.

"You can't keep doing this." The fairy declared.

Icy clenched her teeth. "Shut up."

"Snap out of it."

"Shut the hell up!"

"You have to come back now."

Icy snarled and fired another array of icicles. Anything to make the woman shut the fuck up.

"Icy. Did you not know that it was all a lie?"

This time she cupped her hands over her ears, only to tighten her grip as the fairy began shouting. She chanced another shot. This one missing horrendously.

This was her world! Why couldn't she win!

"Icy it isn't real." Bloom said again.

At this point the witch's nails had dug into her scalp, beckoning four thin trails of blood to ebb down the sides of her head. If that damn girl didn't stop talking soon she'd have to take her own hearing out.

"Icy this isn't real. You don't need it."

Icy had enough. She fashioned herself another icicle—this one rather intricate—and shoved it as far as she could into her left ear. The substance running down her neck a sick combination of blood and melting ice.

And just like that, his words just became nothing to her—the sharpened pencil shaking in her trembling hand—just like the world she created for herself. The world she used to escape life's cruelty. The world she pretended to live in. A world where she could use powers. The world in which she was six years older than she was truly. A world where her mother didn't beat on her and her father wasn't a raging drunk—she was her own mother, she was her own father. A world where she had two sisters that weren't born dead—died in the womb.

Indeed the words of her psychologist—the words of Bloom—began to fade and blur in her mind. Melting away just like Magix. Just like the people in it. She'd do anything to keep him from entering her world again…

It was real…it is real. She just had to make him leave it.

"Did you not know that it's all a lie?" He draws out the sedative.

"Did you not know that it's all a…" He lowers it to her arm.

"Did you not know that it's all…" The needle meets skin.

"Did you not know that it's…"

"Did you not know that…"

Did you not know…" She shivers slightly.

Did you not…" It was working, soon he'd be gone.

Did you…" Gone from her world.

"Did…"

"…"


End file.
